1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a combined exhaust outlet and exhaust deflector for a muffler.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,855 discloses a shield mounted on a muffler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,270 discloses a jet pipe that mixes cool ambient air with hot gases. The mixed gases are blown out of the front. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,221 discloses a muffler with a cooling pipe and discharge hoods into the cooling pipe.